Another History
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: Soy Kagome, me fui a vivir con mi madre, pero desde que me fui con mi madre, toda la realidad que conosia cambio por completo
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER HISTORY

capitulo 1

Soy Kagome Higurashi, me voy a ir a vivir con mi madre que vive en Tokio, vivo en el pequeño pueblo Utashinai con mi padre Ren, me quiero ir a vivir con mi madre porque mi padre se quiere casar con su novia Clarisa y ella me amenazo que si no me alejaba de ellos me iba a dañar, así que mañana me tengo que ir por la mañana, me costó convencer a mi padre de irme pero pude convencerlo ahora solo me queda disfrutar lo que me queda con mi padre

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo Ren a mediados de las 11:59p.m.

-nada, tengo que dormir temprano, acuérdate que me tengo que ir temprano, así que buenas noches-digo desanimada

-Kag, hija, ¿Por qué te vas?-pregunta confundido

-ya te dije, quiero empezar a vivir con mi madre, ¿acaso no puedo?-digo intrigada

-sí pero hija es muy doloroso dejarte ir-dice triste

-tranquilo te vendré a ver ¿okey?-digo mostrando una falsa sonrisa

-okey, buenas noches hija-dice besando mi frente

-buenas noches pa-digo yendo a su cuarto

me acosté con mi suéter y mis pantalones de buzo negros. Ya era de día, el día en que me tengo que ir del lado de mi padre

-hija ya llego tu transporte-dice triste

- chao, que te vaya bien en Tokio-dice Clarisa en forma burlona

-gracias, adiós papá-dije abrazándolo y llorando

-adiós mi niña-dice secándome las lágrimas-todos te extrañaremos mi niña, ahora ve-dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-si-digo caminando asía la limosina, cuando subo vi a una chica y una mujer con un manos libres

-hola soy Sango Taijiya, hija de la mejor amiga de tu madre y ella es mi madre Naoko-dice feliz la castaña-¿y tú cómo te llamas? –dice curiosa la castaña

-me llamo Kagome-dije desanimada

-bueno, Kag, espero que seamos mejores amigas-dice embozando una sonrisa para luego acomodarse para dormir, mientras me ponía los audífonos y me pongo a escuchar la canción "palabras mudas", pasaron unas 6 horas hasta que por fin llegue a Tokio, la ciudad era enorme, cuando llegamos paramos enfrente de una mansión que en el portón tenía una gran " H" en ella y este se abrió y se divisó una figura femenina

-hola mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado?, Cómo has crecido, eras una niña de 6 años la última vez que viniste-dice nostálgica

-sí, hace 11 años exactos, te extrañe mucho mami-digo abrazándola

-bueno, mañana empiezas las clases en tu nueva escuela, así que ahora ven te mostrare tu nuevo cuarto-dice tomando 4 maletas

-si má-dije tomando 4 Maletas, empezamos a subir, cuando llegamos Naomi dejo las maletas y le indico que tenía un baño en su cuarto y donde estaba su closet y después se fue del cuarto dejándome sola

-bueno ahora a desempacar-digo para sí misma-¿porque hay un notebook?, ¿será para mí?, no importa ahora concéntrate-dije para empezar a desempacar, cuando termine me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi nueva cama que era de 2 plazas. A la mañana siguiente me vestí y baje a desayunar y me encontré con Sango tomando un vaso de jugo y comiendo una tostada

-buenos días Kag, ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto comiendo un poco de su tostada

-buenos días, dormí bien y ¿tú?-pregunte sirviéndome jugo

-bien, gracias, oye, ¿vas a ir al colegio Shikon no Tama?-pregunto Sango curiosa

-sí, ¿por?-pregunte tomándome todo el jugo

-voy en ese colegio-dijo emocionada

-¿enserio?, bakan, capas podríamos ir en la misma clase-dije felizmente

-capaz, solo hay que cruzar los dedo-dijo tomando su bolso-¿vamos al colegio?

-dale-digo tomando mi bolso, en el camino hablábamos de su vida, le conté lo que hiso la esposa de mi padre y Sango me conto lo que su padre le hiso a su madre y a ella, cuando llegamos fuimos a nuestros salones, justo nos toco la misma clase pero diferentes puestos

-Por favor señorita…-espero que contestara

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi-dije

-Bueno, soy la profesora Yura Watasike, alumnos preséntense a medida que pase la lista, Ayakashi Ayame-

-hola soy Ayame Ayakashi, tengo 16 años, mi cumpleaños es en 18 de marzo y espero que nos llevemos súper-dijo embozando una sonrisa

-Akira Rin-

-hola soy Rin Akira, tengo 16 años, mi cumple es en el 5 de diciembre, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas y si tienes problemas en alguna materia cuenta con migo-dijo muy alegre

-Akira Sara-

-hola soy Sara, la hermana de Rin, tengo 17 años, me birthday is in the 19 of august, espero ser muy amigas y si quieres te presento a unos amigos-dijo sonriendo

-Houshi Miroku-

-hola soy Miroku, tengo 16 años, mi cumple es el 26 de julio, espero llevarnos bakan y ser muy buenos amigos-dijo feliz y fácilmente

-Houshi Renkotsu-

-hola soy Renkotsu, tengo 15 años, mi cumpleaños es en el 1 julio, espero ser amigos-dijo sonriendo

-Taijiya Sango-

-hola soy Sango, tengo 16 años, mi cumpleaños es en el 1 de Junio, espero que te vaya bien en el colegio y que seamos más unidas-dijo feliz

-Taisho Inuyasha-

-hola soy Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es en el 18 de enero, que te vaya bien y no te recomiendo que te acerques a mí-dijo engreídamente

-Taisho Sesshomaru-

-hola soy Sesshomaru, tengo 18 años, mi cumple es en el 29 de octubre-dice fríamente

-Kurishki Kikyo-

-hola soy Kikyo, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es en el 13 de Junio, que te vaya bien-dijo riendo engreídamente

-Wolf Kouga-

-hola soy kouga, tengo 16 años, mi cumple es en el 3 de septiembre, que tengas un buen día y que te vaya bakan-dice sonriendo simpáticamente

-Yu Bankotsu-

-hola soy Bankotsu, tengo 15 años, mi cumple es en el 13 de febrero, que te vaya bien en el colegio y que te guste el colegio-dijo sonriendo

-ya, preséntese señorita Higurashi-

-hola soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años, mi cumpleaños es en el 8 de abril, viví con mi papá durante 15 años en Utashinai, mi mamá es Naomi Higurashi, es directora de películas como "nuestra última noche, nuestro último encuentro" y cosas así por el estilo y mi papá es pescador y actor de teatro, me vine a vivir aquí porque quería empezar a vivir con mi madre, espero llevarme bien con todos y que no esperen mucho de mí, gracias-digo desanimadamente

-gracias señorita, ahora siéntese al lado del señor Inuyasha-dijo la profesora

-bueno-digo sentándome

Las 2 primeras horas eran de lenguaje y la tercera era de arte

-buenos días clase-dijo el profesor

-buenos días profe Kurishki-dijo toda la clase excepto yo

-profe tenemos compañera nueva-dijo sango

-así, por favor la señorita que es nueva parece-al decir eso me pare de mi asiento- por favor señorita se puede presentar-

-buenos días profe, soy Kagome Higurashi, un gusto-digo sonriendo falsamente

-buenos días señorita Higurashi, yo soy Onigumo Kurishki su profesor de arte y hermano mayor de Kikyo-dijo escribiendo lo que tenían que hacer para la clase de arte que decía: habrán grupos de a 2, los grupos tienen que dibujar a uno de sus compañeros, aquí están los grupos:

Grupo1: Inuyasha,

Iba a seguir escribiendo pero justo llegan dos estudiantes

-perdón por interrumpir pero llegamos tarde-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-ya preséntense tienen compañera nueva-dijo el profe

-yo soy Midoriko Taisho, soy la hermana menor de los Taisho, tengo 15 años, mi cumple es en el 11 de febrero, espero que te encante el cole y seamos amigas, ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto que estaba sentada en mi puesto

-soy kagome Higurashi, tengo 16-

-hola yo soy Naraku Roromiya, tengo 15 años, mi cumple es en el 8 de diciembre, espero que te guste el cole-dijo el otro chico

-ya, a sus asientos y pondré los grupos-

Grupo1: Sesshomaru y Rin

Grupo2: Miroku y Sango

Grupo3: Inuyasha y Kagome

Grupo4: Renkotsu y Midoriko

Grupo5: Bankotsu y Sara

Grupo6: Kouga y Ayame

Grupo7: Naraku y Kikyo

-ok-

-amigo porque no nos juntaron siempre somos juntos-dice miroku

-no sé, pero tengo que ser con una chiquilla-dijo Inuyasha con desagrado

-uhyy que grosero, no me da una buena impresión-digo con fastidio -es así, nadie es lo suficiente para él-dijo Sango mirando a Inuyasha y viendo que el sonrió de lado

-ya, están todos listos-pregunto el profe

-sí, profe Onigumo-dijeron todos al uniso

-ya empiecen-

-bueno nos vemos Kag-dijo Sango yéndose al puesto de Miroku

-nos vemos-digo suspirando

-profe que hay que usar para el proyecto-pregunto Rin

-les pasare una hoja de block para que hagan el borrador y el resto lo hacen en la casa, hay que hacer la tarea en la clase de arte y en las casas y es en GRUPO-dijo el profe en la cara de Bankotsu

-ya, entendí se hace en grupo-dijo riendo

-bueno, tomen-dijo el profesor repartiendo las hojas de block

-gracias, profesor-dijeron todos los estudiantes

-empiecen ahora-dijo sentándose

-okey, decide tu-digo dibujando en un cuaderno que tenía debajo del puesto

-ya, yo te dibujo y tu pintas-dijo Inuyasha indiferente

-bueno, tú decides yo escucho-digo dibujando un ojo

-ya, entonces empecemos ahora-dijo Inuyasha mirándome

-ya, bueno, voy a pintar una hoja y tú me dices los colores que usare-dije pintando una hoja blanca con diferentes tonos de colores

-podrías usar estos tonos-dijo marcando el azabache, piel claro, café chocolate y rosa piel

-dale-digo guardando los demás colores

-ya, primero...-Inuyasha no continuo y se agarro el cuello

-tienes sed, te traigo agua o algo así-digo preocupada

-estoy… bien…permiso-dijo yendo donde Sesshomaru

-qué raro, san ya se terminó la hora-digo caminando hacia Sango

-sí que le pasa a Taisho-pregunto Sango mirando extrañada a Sesshomaru y Inuyasha discutiendo

-no se estaba hablando de cómo íbamos a empezar a dibujar cuando de repente se agarra el cuello como si tuviera sed o algo así-digo mirando a inuyasha y Sesshomaru

-no importa total miroku es igual-dijo sango caminando al kiosco

-como igual-pregunto sin entender

-verdad, los que son Taisho o Houshi son extraños siempre están merodeando por ahí y no se juntan con nadie que no sean Taishos y en el caso de ser Taishos solo se juntan con Houshis-dijo sango esperando a que la tía del kiosco la atienda

-qué extraño-digo pensando...

COOMING SOON...

queridos lectores este va a ser mi 3 fic oficial :), bueno besos nos vemos nyaaa


	2. Chapter 2

-si muy extraño-dice sango sonriendo

-hola sango, que se te ofrece-pregunto una señora

-Kaede, me darías una manzana, unos loops y un jugo de naranja-dijo sango pasándole 200

-aquí tienes, hola querida eres nueva-pregunto Kaede viéndome

-sí, soy kagome Higurashi un gusto-dije estirando mi mano que fue recibida

-Kaede Ventura, quieres algo mi niña-pregunto Kaede

-ah puedo reservar un almuerzo-digo buscando mi dinero en la mochila y saco 2190

-si obvio que quieres con eso te alcanza…-no pudo terminar por que pedí

-una ensalada de pepino, por favor-digo sonriendo

-por qué no me digas que haces dieta-dijo Kaede

-no prefiero lo ligero, por eso-digo riendo

-ah ok ven por el al terminar las clases y pásame este ticket, hay tiene tu nombre, curso y lo que reservaste-dijo Kaede pasándome un ticket

-ok gracias-digo para irme

-de nada nos vemos niñas-dijo Kaede

-nos vemos-dijimos sango y yo, así fuimos a el estacionamiento a estar por nuestros autos

-quieres un loops-dijo sango mostrando la bolsita abierta

-bueno-dije sacando uno

-es raro que Taisho de al medio te haya hablado-dijo sango apoyada en su camioneta

-ni tan raro, capas quería hablar por lo del proyecto, no sé-digo buscando por mi mochila mi iPhone 5c, cuando lo encuentro pongo nobody´s home de Avril Lavigne

-es buena esa canción-dijo una oji-verde

-oh Ayame, Rin hoy paso la Azaña del mundo, Taisho de al medio de hablo con kagome-dijo Sango emocionada

-QUE, eres nuestra idola kag-dijeron al uniso las dos

-no es para tanto-digo cambiando la canción a "Love the way you lie" de Rihanna y Eminem

-yo me identifico con esta canción-dijo Ayame

-porque, no has hablado con Haushiki-pregunto Rin

-no, es más termino con migo me dijo tengo una novia en Sengoku, así que no me importa ese papanatas-dijo Ayame

-no entiendo que paso-pregunto sin entender

-lo que pasa es que Ayame tenía un novio pero últimamente estaba distante a Ayame entonces estaba y habla y este termina con Ayame-dijo Rin

-oh lo siento Ayame-digo desanimada

-tranquila mejor nos vamos a las clases-dijo Ayame justo la campana sonó, y así estuvimos hasta la hora de almuerzo

-bueno las veo en un rato voy por mi almuerzo-digo yendo por mi almuerzo

-te esperamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo, al decir eso tomo el ticket y me fui corriendo, al llegar tropiezo y casi me caigo hacia atrás pero alguien me ayudo

-gracias…-digo levantándome y viendo que era inuyasha- gracias de verdad, estas bien después de lo de la clase de arte-pregunto viendo a inuyasha

-fhe me preguntas si yo estoy bien mientras tu estuviste a punto de caerte hacia atrás en una escalera, sí que eres rara-rio inuyasha

-si eso creo verdad, bueno gracias por salvar lo que me queda de mí, nos vemos-digo sonriendo y yéndome donde Kaede

-Kaede vine por mí ensalada-digo sonriendo y cansada

-trajiste el ticket-pregunto Kaede

-si, lo buscare espera-digo buscando el ticket, pero-no lo encuentro-digo sorprendida

-tienes la cabeza en la luna cierto-dice Inuyasha pasándome el ticket

-gracias...porque lo tenias tu-pregunto

-se te cayo-dijo como si nada

-ok, muchas gracias-digo sonriéndole falsamente y le entrego el ticket a Kaede

-Kaede me pasas la ensalada de mi hermana y mi ramen-dice Inuyasha pasándole dos tickets

-listo toma kag, inuyasha tu ramen y la ensalada-dijo entregando las cosas-tengan buen día, kagome, pásale esto a sango-dijo pasándome una caja en forma de corazón-es de un admirador de sango-dijo Kaede para irse

-bueno, gracias por todo-digo sonriendo falsamente y estrechando mi mano-...nunca habías hablado con una chica o que-digo divertida

-que tonterías dices, claro solo que me gusta el silencio y el misterio, tengo que irme-dijo inuyasha yéndose

-ok, adiós-digo yendo con sango

-porque…-sango no pudo terminar porque la interrumpí

-porque no comemos en una mesa o vamos a sentarnos-digo riendo-ah sango toma de un admirador-digo pasándole la caja

-ábrelo sango, a ver que dice-dice Rin sonriendo

-no, lo abriré en casa-dice sango sacándole la lengua a Rin

-son un par de locas-digo comiendo un pepino

-Kag, estabas sola en el kiosco-pregunto Ayame de la nada

-si, porque-pregunto comiendo

-nada solo que te vi con Inuyasha-dice Ayame sonriendo pícaramente

-ah es que casi me caigo de las escaleras y él me "salvo", después perdí el ticket pero se me había caído pero Inuyasha me lo paso de vuelta y esa es toda la historia-digo como si me pasara todo los días

-wow bueno iremos al auto de kouga, nos acompañas-pregunto Ayame

-quiero leer el libro-digo mostrando un libro y yendo a mi auto para sentarme, me dio lata buscar las llaves del auto así que me apoye en él y por alguna razón me sentía observada, levanto la vista y veo a Inuyasha observándome, lo ignoro y empiezo a leer cuando de la nada siento que alguien grita

-CUIDADO-escuche y levante mi vista y vi un tipo en una moto sin saber cómo usarla y que venía hacia a mi

-KAGOME-gritaron Sango, Rin y Ayame

cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto cuando siento que alguien me empuja, luego abrí los ojos y vi como inuyasha se iba y el tipo estaba tirado con la moto

-KAGOME, O MI DIOS, KAG, KAG-grito Sango llorando y abrazándome

-KAGOME, NO SABES COMO NOS ASUSTASTE, IMBECIL COMO SE TE OCURRE CASI CHOCAR A NUESTRA AMIGA-grita Ayame al motociclista y abrazándome

-perdón no fue mi intención, no sé cómo usar esta cosa-dijo el joven

-ESTUPIDO, kag estas bien, me dio miedo-dijo Rin llorando en mi hombro y abrazándome

-te llevare al hospital, te…-sango no pudo terminar ya que llego inuyasha con Sesshomaru, Midoriko, miroku y Renkotsu

-kag, estas bien por poco y te nos vas de este mundo-dijo Midoriko mirándome con preocupación

-sí, gracias Inuyasha...tengo una duda como llegaste a mi lado-digo exaltada

-Kagome creo que debes ir a él medico-dice Rin

-pueden llevar a Kagome a un médico, mientras yo voy por la señora Higurashi-dice Sango

-n…-inuyasha no pudo terminar gracias a que Midoriko lo interrumpió

-claro, dile que iremos al hospital Goshigombu con la doctora Izayou, los esperamos, Rin porque no nos acompañas-pregunto Midoriko

-bueno-dijo tímida Rin

-esperen yo estoy...-digo mareada

-ya nos vemos cuiden de kag-dijo Sango corriendo con Ayame al auto de sango

-bueno, vamos, Rin ven conmigo, Kag ve con Inuyasha y Miroku-dice Midoriko subiendo al auto con Sesshomaru, Renkotsu y Rin

-bueno, inuyasha te vas atrás para que cuides a kagome, ok-dijo miroku

-fhe, lo que quieran-dijo inuyasha sentándome atrás y sentándose el adelante

-bueno, corran que no sabemos cómo estará-dijo Midoriko antes de que Sesshomaru se fuera al hospital

-Inuyasha atrás con Kagome ya te dije-dijo Miroku

-fhe-dice pasándose conmigo, lo miro de reojo para luego apoyar mi cabeza en el vidrio cuando siento que Inuyasha me toca la frente

-tienes un poco de fiebre, no es muy grave-dice sacando su mano y lo miro interrogante-tenía que ver si tenias fiebre-dijo mirando la ventana

-estamos por llegar, Kagome espero que mejores-dice Miroku, Inuyasha me ayudaba a caminar cuando entramos a un consultorio

-madre, tengo una compañera que casi fue atropellada por una moto y la ayude-dice Inuyasha dejándome en la camilla

-así y alguien te vio-pregunto Izayou revisándome

-no solo ella-dijo inuyasha

-ah-dijo Izayou poniéndome una manta-como te sientes querida

-me duele la cabeza y me duele el estómago-digo sentándome cuando de repente suena la canción bring me to life de Evanescence -hola…mamá…estoy bien…si tranquila…ah ok…te quiero…chao-digo cortando la llamada

-era tu madre-pregunto Izayou

-si, dijo que está afuera del hospital que está entrando, ah inuyasha gracias por salvarme-digo sonriendo falsamente pero de repente siento una punzada en la cabeza haciendo que me caiga de la camilla

- linda relájate respira y vota no llores querida-Izayou intentando de tranquilizarme

-MALDITA SEA KAGOME RACCIONA-grita inuyasha tomándome de los hombros, luego me tranquilizó

-me duele-digo acurrucando mi frente en su hombro

-pasara es solo un dolor pasajero...todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo-dice Inuyasha acariciándome la cabeza asiendo que reaccione y lo empuje para levantarme

-querida, acuéstate y reposa un poco-dice Izayou acostándome en la camilla

-bueno-digo extrañada

-le traeré agua-dice Inuyasha sacando agua para entregármela

-hija-dijo mama para abrazarme

-estoy bien, te lo aseguro-digo mostrando una sonrisa falsa

-me preocupe mucho cuando sango me dijo-dijo mama sonriendo

-Inuyasha...me ayudo-digo tomando agua

-gracias, Izayou tu muchacho esta grande, bueno te debemos mucho inuyasha-dijo mama sonriéndole a Inuyasha

-hai-dijo inuyasha sonriendo

-bueno, nos retiramos para que hablen tranquilas-dijo Izayou yéndose con inuyasha

-estas bien como paso todo-pregunto

-si, no sé, llamare a papa para contarle-digo levantándome

-cuidado Hija-dice mi madre, yo salgo y llamo a papa y después como no me contesto tuve que guardar el celu cuando escucho que los Taisho hablaban

Mientras la conversación de los Taishos

-es un riego, debiste dejarla morir-dijo una joven de ojos rojos, piel blanca, cabello negro larga y de estatura alta

-que estupideces dices Kagura-dijo inuyasha molesto

-inuyasha, tiene razón, no podíamos dejarla morir, pero tampoco traerla aquí y decirle que la salvaste-dijo Izayou

-ya lo hice, ya no se puede hacer nada-dijo inuyasha levantando los brazos

-oye mira hay esta tu admiradora-dijo Kagura viéndome y la miro molesta

-no soy su admiradora solo necesito respuestas-digo seria

-nos vemos en casa pesada, nos vemos madre-dijo despidiéndose de Kagura y de Izayou

-como lo hiciste-digo seria

-hacer que-pregunto inuyasha

-llegar a donde yo estaba-digo

-no sé de qué me hablas-dijo inuyasha jugando con unas llaves

-como, tú estabas en las escaleras viendo a quien sabe dónde y de repente apareciste a mi lado-dijo kagome

-mejor agradece quédate con la información que tienes-la miro y noto un brillo en los ojos de kagome-vas a insistir cierto-dijo inuyasha

-como me conoces para con solo conocernos hace 5 horas-digo irónica

-bueno, lo siento pero boca cerrada, chao, nos vemos mañana-dijo yéndose

-KAGOME-gritaron 3 jóvenes

-hola-digo

-nada, ahora nos vamos a tu casa a que reposes-dijo Rin arrastrándome a la limosina en donde estaba mi madre, cuando llegaron hablaron y Rin y Ayame se fueron y sango se fue a su cuarto, después me dio sueño y me puse unos shorts rosa, una camisa de tirantes rosa vino y me hice un tomate, me acosté

-papa...como estas?...baka, sabes que los fideos se calienta 15 minutos no 30...jajajaj ja...no nada nuevo...papa sabes que nunca me ha interesado algún hombre...ok, chao-digo para cortar la llamada de mi padre y dormir profunda mente, a la mañana siguiente desperté y miro mi reloj y veo que eran las 1:60ª.m y miro al frente y veo a inuyasha

-AHHHH-grito asustada, me restriego los ojos y al abrirlos veo que no había nada-estoy loca, es la única razón-digo para acostarme, después desperté alas 5:30a.m, tomo unos jeans ajustados, una polera negra que decía: i never liked you anyway, unas convers medias rosadas y anaranjadas, con un suéter negro y el pelo suelto, tomo mi mochila y bajo y veo que sango estaba hablando con un joven de ojos azules, piel morena, cabellera larga negra que la tenía atada en una cola y de alta estatura

-kag, vámonos, ah te acuerdas de kouga-dijo sango

-sí, hacíamos dibujos de lo que seriamos-digo sonriendo falsamente-estoy apurada así que me tengo que ir, nos vemos kouga-digo corriendo hacia la limosina, cuando llego al colegio, empecé estar distante de todos, en la hora de comida me junte con Rin, Ayame, sango, kouga y un tal Hoyo

-y Kag, tienes novio-pregunto Hoyo y yo lo miro con frialdad, mensa indirecta

-no, no tengo por-digo seria

-kag, es para que mates al pobre Hoyo-dice Kouga riendo haciendo que ría

-voy a buscar un poco de kétchup y vuelvo-digo levantándome cuando tomo el kétchup y veo que alguien estaba enfrente mío

-que has tomado en cuenta-pregunto Inuyasha agarrándome de las manos, me sonrojo y saco mis manos de golpe

-nada lógico o ilógico-digo fríamente caminando hacia el resto media avergonzada

-ósea que no se te ocurre nada-pregunto irónico y poniéndose al frente de mi para detener mi paso

-exacto, quieres sentarte con nosotros-pregunto mirándolo

-no gracias-dijo Inuyasha

-bueno entiendo que...-iba a continuar cuando Inuyasha me interrumpió

-no me caen mal, solo que no me gusta juntarme con los que no sean amigos de la familia-dijo Inuyasha pensando

-oh bueno, entonces soy como la "excepción" nos vemos después de clase para hacer el proyecto-pregunto antes de irme

-bueno, nos vemos en el café Shikon No Tama-dijo yéndose

-nos vemos-digo mirando que se sentó con Miroku, Renkotsu, Sesshomaru y Midoriko

-Kag, que te dijo-pregunto sonriendo Rin

-nada quedamos en juntarnos para el proyecto-digo sentándome y poniéndole kétchup a las papas

-te juntaras con Taisho-pregunto Kouga enojado

-si porque-pregunto comiendo una papa

-por nada-dijo molesto...

COOMING SOON...

espero que les este gustan el fic :3 nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

después del almuerzo Sango y Rin me llevaron a una banca que estaba afuera

-Kag a dónde vas, no estás yendo a casa...TIENES UNA CITA-grita Sango

-NO...tengo que hacer el trabajo de arte con Inuyasha por eso-digo un tanto seria y Sango y Rin sonríen

-okis, entonces cuando nos vemos-pregunta Rin sonriéndome

-mmmmm no sé hoy en la noche o mañana ya que no tengo mucho que hacer-digo para ir me cuando choco con alguien-lo lamento...Inuyasha-digo mirándolo y viendo que estaba con las cosas para el proyecto

-ohh Kag vamos que no le he dicho ni a Midoriko, ni a Sesshomaru...en resumen a nadie, ven-dice poniéndome unos lentes de sol oscuros y un yoqui y abrazándome con un brazo y fuimos a su auto, en el auto me quito el yoqui y los lentes y veo que Inuyasha prende el motor-lista-dice sonriendo

-para que-digo viendo que estábamos en la entrada del colegio

-para irnos no se te quedan los materiales-me pregunta sonriendo

-no, vamos-digo sacando mi celular y viendo tres mensajes

conversación con mamá:

M:hija hoy llegare a casa a las 11 ok tengo trabajo te deje la comida para ti y para Sango

K: mama yo estaré en casa de un amigo haciendo tarea okis te quiero chao

miro a Inuyasha que estaba concentrado manejando prendo la radio y estaba la canción "last resort" de Papa Roach y veo que Inuyasha sonríe

-es buena esa canción-dice subiéndole el volumen

-si-digo con una sonrisa falsa mi dios nunca sonreiré como lo hacía antes o que, estaba pensando hasta que Inuyasha detiene el auto en el café y me empieza a hacer cosquillas cosa que hiso que empezara a reír-inuyasha jajajjajaja para por favor jajajjajaja-digo mientras reía y estas eran de verdad y se detiene pero sigo riendo divertida

-eso quería ver una sonrisa verdadera-dice bajándose del auto dejándome un poco sonrojada y sorprendida, baje y lo seguí

-como sabes que yo...-no me dejo seguir

-es obvio Kag, yo sé cuando alguien es feliz y cuando finge serlo-dice sentándose en una mesa, yo me siento con él-iré a comprar cafés, como lo quieres-me pregunta levantándose

-con espuma y mucha azúcar por favor-digo sonriendo pero esta vez era de verdad

-okis algo más Kag-dice mirándome con unos ojos tan ahh como si quisieran leerme la mente

-nope gracias-digo sonriendo y jugando con una servilleta, de ahí Inuyasha trajo los cafés con dos sobres de azúcar

-aquí tienes-dice pasándome el café con una sonrisa y un sobre de azúcar-te la hecho-me pregunta abriendo el sobre

-ok-digo mirando lo que hacía y en la espuma quedo la forma de un corazón yo tome el café y me quede mirando la espuma sonrojada cuando escucho que alguien tomo una foto y miro a Inuyasha que su celular me apuntaba-que haces-digo mirándolo sonrojada

-nada solo quería un nuevo fondo de pantalla y como te veías muy moe no me pude contener y te tome una foto-dice mostrándome la foto-y ahora toma un poco de cafés para tomarte foto para dibujarte-dice sonriendo

-ok, ok-digo riendo y tomando café y escucho que me toma la foto

-listo ahora a dibujar-dice sacando un cuaderno sin cuadricula y un lápiz para dibujar yo estaba tomando el café y cuando miro el dibujo estaba terminado era como ver una foto mía en blanco y negro me sorprendí demasiado y vi que Inuyasha juntaba su silla a la mía y me miraba sonriente

-esta hermoso-digo viendo el dibujo, saco los lápices de colores-ya cuales uso-digo mostrándole la caja

-mira vamos por parte ok, saca un negro azabache-dice Inuyasha mirándome, yo saco el negro azabache-ok ahora pinta todo lo que sea tu cabello y las cejas-dice sonriendo, pinto delicadamente y cuando termino veo que se parecía a mi cabello-ahora este piel-dice pasándome un piel blanco pero bonito y me saca el azabache para pasármelo-pinta todo lo que sea tu piel-dice para que yo pinte mi piel, después dejo el lápiz y lo guarda para ver que saca un negro-pinta tu polera y yo pinto el café ok-dice yo pinto mi polera y después el empezó a pintar el café y a dar sombra y brillo a dibujo-tenemos todo listo-dice sonriendo

-wow-es lo único que digo ya que era como ver una foto mía

-bonito eh-dice sonriendo

-eres todo un artista tienes un gran don eh-digo sonriendo

-si ja no sabía-dice sonriendo, luego me quita mi celular y me mira-tu contraseña-dice mirándome sonriente

-por algo son contraseñas-digo sonriendo y viendo que me ponía cara de perro-ok, ok, es 0804-digo viendo que lo desbloqueaba y veo que hace mil cosas y luego se toma una foto conmigo

-listo ahora me tienes con foto y una nueva foto de perfil de whatsapp-dice sonriendo y pasándome mi celular para sacar su celular y tomarse otra foto conmigo-y yo también tengo una nueva, ya me hable para guardarte-dice sonriendo

-jajajaj ok-y así estuvimos hasta que eran las 9 de la noche

-bueno mejor irnos-dice Inuyasha guardando sus cosas y botando los vasos vacios-te voy a dejar ok-dice sonriendo y tomando sus cosas

-tranquilo estoy viendo, yo me voy sola si mi casa está cerca, igual gracias-digo sonriendo y tomando mis cosas

-Kag...-no lo dejo seguir porque le doy un beso en la mejilla

-estaré bien te envió un whatsapp cuando llegue ok, nos vemos Inuyasha-digo sonriendo para irme, estaba caminando tranquila cuando había una vía bloqueada me tuve que meter a un callejón, estaba caminando cuando siento que me seguían, miro hacia atrás sigilosa mente y veo a 5 hombres, empiezo a apresurar mi paso estaba llegando a un estacionamiento de un local cuando un tipo me agarra el brazo

-hey que preciosa, porque tan sola a esta hora-dice mirándome con una cara para rompérsela

-suéltame-digo firme

-ohh esta es ruda-dice otro

-SUELTAME-digo fuerte pero en esta mi voz de quebró un poco cosa que fue lo que me metió a la boca del lobo

-nada que ver es como todas, pero esta es preciosa, mira el cuerpo que tiene-dice otro agarrándome el mentón, estaba por acorralarme en un rincón cuando un auto muy familiar se acerca y casi atropella a los 5 tipos, cuando veo bajarse a Inuyasha

-sube Kagome-dice Inuyasha tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la puerta del co-piloto, me quedo mirando que Inuyasha se acerca al que me había acorralado contra el rincón y le pega un combo que lo deja en el suelo sangrando, luego se sube al auto y los amenaza con el auto y se va de ahí-esa gente...lo único que quiero hacer ahora es pegarles-dice molesto

-tranquilo estoy bien-digo tocándole un mano

-no sabias en que pensaban, era tan repugnante-dice molesto y agarrándome la mano

-y tu si-pregunto mirándolo

-tengo un don-dice sonriendo de lado

-entonces dime exactamente en lo que pensaban-digo agarrándole más la mano y viendo que se detenía en un rincón

-uno pensaba que quería metértelo por la boca, otro cosas peores no quiero hablar de eso-dijo cabis baja y agarrándome la mano

-Inuyasha...-no sigo porque lo abrazo fuertemente-gracias-digo sonriendo y sintiendo que me correspondía el abrazo, después me llevo a casa y se fue, después de ese incidente pasaron 4 meses y yo he Inuyasha éramos muy unidos, estábamos en el patio del colegio cuando veo que se va corriendo como la primera vez que lo conocí, la curiosidad me invadió y lo seguí y vi que estaba yendo a un bosque que había por esa zona, lo seguí cuando veo que ve un caballo de estos señores que hacen paseos, Inuyasha lo agarra y le tuerce el cuello matándolo y veo que toma sangre de él, me quede en shock, empecé a retroceder un poco para pensar cuando piso una rama y veo que noto mi presencia

-Kag...-dice sorprendido

-tranquilo, porque no me dijiste Baka-digo acercándome

-porque está prohibido, Kag porque me tuviste que ver-dice restregándose las manos con nervios

-no me importa-digo mirándolo y acercándome para tomarle una mano y veo que me mira sorprendido

-Kag, soy un asesino, te puedo dañar-dice soltándome la mano

-¿y? no me importa-digo tomándole de nuevo la mano-no has matado a nadie anterior mente o me equivoco-digo haciendo que se de vuelta y me mire

-pero en el pasado...-no lo dejo seguir

-Inuyasha...me gustas, eres la única persona por la que he sentido estos sentimientos por nadie eres el primero-digo sonrojada y viéndolo sorprenderse, me toma de la cintura y me acorrala contra un árbol

-no me tienes miedo-dice mirándome con sangre en los labios

-no, para nada-digo mirándolo y acercándome a el

-todavía no Kag, te correspondo-dice tomándome las manos yo sonrió y lo abrazo siento como sus fuertes brazos me abrazaban con amor-te amo-dice en un susurro

-yo también-digo también en un susurro

COOMING SOON

espero que les guste el fic por si no entendieron que es Inuyasha es un vampiro ñaaaaa :3 jajajaj comenten y nos vemos chau


End file.
